Murs de silence
by Ayashini
Summary: Enguerrand Barton, Ambassadeur de France, traine ses deux fils aux quatre coins du monde, mais c'est au royaume de Sank que leur vie va véritablement changer ... (Yaoi, UA, Sérieux) -New Version- Chap 1 en ligne
1. Sauvez moi

__

Cette fic me tenait vraiment à cœur. Je sais que j'y ai fait de nombreuses fautes, la présentation était horrible, et certains passages l'étaient encore plus … Je pense avoir, pendant un an, fait quelques progrès. Voici donc la nouvelle version de Murs de silence. Certaines choses et détails vont changer, sans aucun doute. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira, et que ça m'aidera à enfin commencer la suite.

Murs de silence devrait être édité au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

****

Titre : Murs de Silence

****

Auteur : Ayashini

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Yaoi, POV3, UA, sérieux.

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Enguerrand Barton, par contre, est totalement à moi, de même que quelques personnages très secondaires.

****

Musique : BO Le cinquième élément.

****

Murs de Silence

****

Introduction : Sauvez moi

Un jeune garçon brun à l'allure fière mais distante suivait silencieusement un homme d'une trentaine d'années le long des couloirs du lycée d'Hilton Valley. Si son visage n'exprimait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins. 

Des " _Assez ! ", " Ras le bol " _et autres " _Marre ! ! " _raisonnait dans son esprit, qui ressemblait à cet instant autant à un labyrinthe que le bâtiment qu'il était en train de traverser. La raison ? Elle était très simple. Il ne supportait plus ces déménagements intempestifs que son père leur faisait subir, à son frère et à lui. C'était tout simplement inhumain.

__

Je vais devenir dingue… c'est sûr ! ! Etait une phrase qui lui venait souvent à l'esprit, et cela depuis quelques années. C'est sûr qu'être forcé de changer de lycée presque trois fois par an n'aidait pas à sa santé mentale. Etre obligé de changer de professeurs, de programmes, de salles, de pays, de langue, pouvait paraître presque amusant pour son frère, mais pour lui, c'était insupportable. 

Il était donc encore une fois nouveau, et cerise sur le gâteau, seul. Ce n'était pas que la solitude le dérangeait, mais réussir à se faire un ami une fois de temps en temps, cela pouvait se révéler très utile, dans certains cas …

Heureusement, il y avait Heero…

__

Heero … frère de souffrance et de sang …

C'est dans ce genre de cas que l'amitié d'un être humain pouvait être intéressante. Elle éviterait par exemple de laisser Trowa faire de phrases, belles, certes, mais dénuées de sens, dans sa tête.

C'était vrai que le mode de vie du jeune homme était loin d'être enviable et joyeux, mais il avait tout de même auprès de lui quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait, dans son désagréable quotidien, à travers le monde. Heero et lui était tellement semblables. Evident, puisqu'ils avaient le même père …Ce père, si riche, et puissant, qui leur avaient inconsciemment éduqué l'art d'être distants, absents, mais tellement observateurs.

L'homme ouvrit une porte, que Trowa n'aurait pu reconnaître, tant elle était identique aux autres, et le garçon entra dans la classe. Il savait d'avance ce que le professeur lui dirait. 

Comme il le disait souvent à Heero, lors des rares moments où il ouvrait la bouche pour faire autre chose que se nourrir, les professeurs étaient une espèce dont tous les membres de ressemblaient étrangement. Tant dans leur comportements physique que oral, et dans leur incapacité à se souvenir de leur jeunesse, s'ils en avaient eu une. Mais comme le rappelait sagement Heero, il y avait toujours et aurait toujours, fort heureusement, des exceptions.

" Voulez vous vous présenter s'il vous plait ? "

__

Gagné …

Celui là, visiblement, ne faisait pas abstraction à la règle de vie de son troupeau.Trowa aimerait plus que tout pouvoir dire non, s'asseoir au fond de fond de la classe, confier qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, que son nom n'avait que peu d'importance, et que sa présence passerait inaperçue.

Mais pourtant il répondit.

" Je m'appelle Trowa Barton. J'ai 16 ans. Je viens d'arriver ici, à Hilton Valley. "

Que pourrait-il ajouter d'autre ? Que pourrait-il dire à cette trentaine de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Trowa se rappela avec sarcasme que ce n'étaient que des fils à papa. Alors il ajouta avec calme, sachant d'avance l'effet de ses paroles :

" Je viens de France. "

Des murmures vinrent de tous les coins, et on le regarda avec des yeux chaleureux, bovins, ou simplement en souriant. Trowa faillit faire la grimace lorsqu'il entendit un cri hystérique venant du coin droit de la classe.

Le professeur Raven désigna une place vide du fond, à côté d'une jeune fille blonde.

Ce ne fut pas sa couleur de cheveux qui fit penser au jeune homme qu'elle était idiote. Ce fut surtout son sourire niais qui lui dicta cette pensée.

" Salut ! je suis Relena Darlian ! Bienvenue dans notre école ! "

Trowa la fixa, sans expression…

__

Mon Dieu, sauvez moi.

Ayashini Le 9/02/03

__

Modifié le 16/01/04


	2. Je suis perdu

****

Titre : Murs de Silence

****

Auteur : Ayashini

****

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Yaoi, UA, sérieux, attendez vous à quelques larmes…

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Enguerrand Barton, par contre, est totalement à moi, de même que quelques personnages très secondaires.

****

Musique : Ecriture : Suteki da ne, de la BO de Final Fantasy X. 

Réécriture : Album Black Market Music de Placebo.   


****

Murs de silence  


  
**Chapitre 1 : **Je suis perdu  
  
Adossés contre un mur blanc du bâtiment C de leur nouveau lycée, les demi-frères se remettaient de leurs éprouvantes premières heures de cours en savourant leur récréation. Ils avaient survécu, mais cela avait été dur … très dur. Mais rien n'était impossible pour un Barton. Presque rien.  
Heero regardait autour de lui avec un intérêt dissimulé, puisque caché au fond de ses étroits yeux prussiens. Son visage aux traits en partie asiatique lui donnait un air plus mûr que son demi-frère, pourtant plus âgé que lui. Trowa, justement, jetait des regards indéchiffrable aux gens qui fixaient le curieux duo, les faisant détourner les yeux avec gêne et parfois peur. Cela ne dérangeait pas Heero plus que ça. Si Trowa s'était enfermé dans son impassibilité habituelle, le regard perdu dans le vague, et pourtant fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible, il aurait du répondre à une tonne de question à sa place, comme d'habitude.

Le métis était décrit comme quelqu'un de taciturne, très peu bavard, sérieux. Mais Trowa était d'un calme et d'un silence olympiens. Mais le Français n'en pensait heureusement pas moins.

Heero observa avec contentement les bâtiments et les cours qui constituaient le lycée. Si cela dérangeait autant Trowa de déménager très souvent, ce n'était pas le cas du Japonais, qui aimait beaucoup le changement. Et il n'était pas déçu, l'endroit était vraiment très agréable. Le soleil baignait la cour, où quelques grands arbres créaient des ombres rafraîchissantes.  
Heero capta des gloussements un peu sur leur gauche. Il tourna la tête vers un groupe d'élèves de Seconde, qui détournèrent le regard quand ils virent qu'il les observait, et se mirent à parler avec agitation. Le garçon soupira en fermant les yeux, refusant de s'énerver pour si peu. Ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas de son demi-frère, qui se décolla du mur d'une manière presque féline, associant nonchalance et souplesse, et s'éloigna vers un bâtiment voisin, le B.

" Trowa ? " Demanda le Japonais en se tournant un peu vers lui. Trowa, de dos, haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, du haut de ses longues et fines jambes, une main dans la poche, lui procurant une élégance mêlée à un désintérêt typiquement 'Bartonien'. Heero comprit par là qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner dans sa folle découverte du lycée, et décida de partir dans le sens opposé, imitant son frère dans sa démarche, l'uniforme bleu marine de l'école le seyant à merveille. 

****

~oOo~  


  
" Spellman ! " Siffla une voix forte et d'une incroyable mauvaise humeur.  
" Maxwell ? " Répondit de manière ironique le dit 'Spellman', capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son état, et blond à la peau mâte de son physique.  
" T'es vraiment un pauvre type ! " S'exclama la première voix, appartenant à un beau jeune homme peu masculin, au caractère bien trempé.  
Le blond haussa les épaules, et passa une main bronzée dans ses cheveux en pic.  
" C'est simple pourtant, on accepte pas de fille dans l'équipe. " Fit-il avec un sourire cruel, visiblement très fier de sa bonne blague.  
L'autre garçon, une longue tresse battant ses reins, fixa son interlocuteur avec fureur, une lueur folle dans ses yeux bleus presque violets. Puis bizarrement, il se calma, et haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner raison à ce minet qui se croyait drôle. Maxwell se tourna, et commença à partir en lâchant d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :  
" Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à ce genre de conneries. "  
Le capitaine ajouta quelque chose, mais le jeune homme était maintenant trop loin pour l'entendre.  
En partant, il croisa un des deux nouveaux, celui qui était en Seconde, dans une autre classe. Heero Yuy. Maxwell lui fit un sourire et continua son chemin vers les vestiaires.

****

~oOo~  


  
Trowa ruminait intérieurement tout en marchant dans un bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas (pas très étonnant, étant donné qu'il n'en connaissait aucun). S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le scrute comme une bête étrange. Il détestait ça. Pour éviter de péter les plombs, il avait préféré se balader un peu. Il n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur, mais si en plus on le regardait comme un bout de viande, il ne répondrait plus de rien …

Heureusement, Heero avait compris qu'il voulait rester. Mais ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée… Trowa devait se l'avouer … Il s'était perdu.   
_Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas changer de lycée. Il me faut toujours un temps d'adaptation, alors que Heero, lui, s'y fait mieux que moi !_  
Le bâtiment B était le plus grand de tous ceux du lycée. Il comportait les salles des 20 classes de Terminale, l'infirmerie, et une quinzaine de salles d'étude . Mais ce n'était pas là que Trowa devait être. Le problème était qu'il ne trouvait pas la sortie … Il eut beau ouvrir toutes les portes non verrouillées, il tombait toujours sur un labo, ou sur une classe d'élèves qui le fixaient comme l'intrus qu'il était.

__

Je crois que je vais devenir fou.  
Cerise sur le gâteau : Alors qu'il se décidait à entrer dans la prochaine classe, pour demander au professeur son chemin, et bafouant son honneur et sa fierté, une porte s'ouvrit sur lui. 

Rigolez si vous voulez, mais heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé, car LA, il serait devenu fou.  
La personne qui avait " malencontreusement " ouvert la porte au mauvais moment était en train de s'excuser assidûment, comme si elle avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie.  
" Ce n'est rien. " Trowa rassura le pauvre jeune garçon blond aux traits efféminés, qui sortait tranquillement d'une salle d'étude, lorsque son nez était venu taper dans la porte. On appelle cela un concours de circonstances …  
" Je suis encore désolé, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. " Bafouillait encore le garçon, qui devait avoir l'age de son frère. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ai pas fait exprès…   
_Ce gamin de 15 ans à une de ces forces pour ouvrir une porte ! Mais je préfère encore ça que de me prendre un coup de poing de Heero …Ou de moi même …_  
Trowa sortit de sa divagation interne pour se poser la question ultime : _Mais pourquoi est ce que je reste planté là ?_  
Le blond avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, rougissant de honte lorsqu'une goutte se sang tomba aux pieds de Trowa. Le bruit qu'elle produisit fut sûrement audible, car le jeune homme de Seconde releva le visage vers lui, tendit qu'il passait un doigt sous son nez, pour y récolter un filet de sang.  
Le blond se précipita vers le Français, un mouchoir sortit d'on ne sait où, et par la même occasion, lui toucha le visage. Trowa se retint de frissonner. Il détestait qu'on le touche. Il se recula, accepta le mouchoir et dit d'une voix neutre que ce n'était rien.   
Sans doute pour se faire pardonner, le blond lui divulgua son identité, pensant peut-être que l'élève de Première lui demanderait des frais d'hospitalisation .  
" Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. "  
Trowa ne fut même pas étonné par son nom à rallonge.  
" Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, n'hésite pas ! "  
_Voilà qui devient intéressant.  
_Etrange … d'après le mouchoir en soie que " Quatre " lui avait gentiment donné, Trowa pensait qu'il se sentait plus que redevable… Mais peu importait :   
" S'il te plait. Emmène moi au bâtiment C. "  
Le garçon fronça ses fins sourcils blonds :  
" Tu es perdu ? "  
Trowa haussa les épaules. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se foute de lui maintenant …  
Mais Quatre accepta heureusement, et les conduisit, son sang, son mouchoir sous le nez, et lui, vers la sortie de ce labyrinthe. Trowa se jura de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds…  
Il le remercia, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers sa classe. Il ne serais finalement en retard que de 15 minutes.

Mais il avait une excuse :

Il était nouveau …  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ayashini, le 09/02/03  
  
Le 10/02/03 : je viens de relire ma fic, avant de retourner au lycée. Je trouve que Trowa a un ton tranchant qui lui va plutôt bien. Et Heero à l'air plus doux que d'ordinaire, mais toujours aussi calme. Je suis assez fière de l'impression que ça donne. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que VOUS, vous en pensez ! Ça ne peut que m'aider pour la suite.

Modifié le 01/02/04 


End file.
